


Lost Soul

by superallens



Series: Allenbert One Shots [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: IM IN PAIN, Kissing, M/M, death.. as u can tell by the warning, heavy crisis influence (crisis on infinite earths of course), look I'm sorry for this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Barry encounters a mystery speedster and pays the ultimate price to save not only Central City, but also the World.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened... I'm really sorry. But then again, not really.

It started three months ago. 

  
It reminded Barry of a little kid tugging at his sleeve to get his attention, but every time he looked, there wouldn’t be a little kid. Hell, there wouldn’t be anybody.

  
Someone started following Barry three months ago.

  
He doesn’t know who, and he doesn’t know why, but something about the situation made Barry’s stomach turn like a washing machine on a high spin cycle. 

  
Every week, the feeling that someone was following got stronger and stronger. The more he tried to ignore it, the more the presence nagged at him. 

  
One day, however, when Barry looked over his shoulder to see who was there for the eighth time that day, he saw something. If it weren’t for his powers, the blur would’ve completely slipped past him, but lucky for him, time slowed down just long enough for him to see a black streak zip away around the corner with gold flashes trailing behind it.

  
Barry felt like he was in a trance as he stared at the corner. What even was that? The Reverse-Flash was gone, Zoom was gone, The Rival was gone, and Jesse was back on Earth-2 with Harry. Barry hoped that he didn’t have another speedster enemy on his hands, because with every evil speedster he encountered, he lost something or someone. And Barry just couldn’t stomach another loss again. 

  
“Allen?  _Allen!_  Earth to Barry,” Julian snapped as he waved his hand in front of Barry’s face. It wasn’t until Julian shook Barry’s right shoulder that Barry snapped out of his daze.

  
“Yeah?” Barry mumbled as he drearily turned to face Julian. 

  
“What the hell was that? You’ve been staring at that wall for a good two minutes now.”

  
“Did you see it?” Julian furrowed his brows at Barry.

    
“See what?”

  
“That… that black blur with the gold lightning behind it,” Barry said breathily. He felt like his head was spinning from his rapid fire theories and thoughts. Julian stared at Barry with confusion.

  
“A what?” Julian asked, shaking his head. “No, I didn’t see anything over there. There is something seriously wrong with you, Allen.”

  
“No, Ju-no, no I swear, I saw something I-”

  
“Mr. Allen, you convinced me to let you assist me on collecting samples at this site and so far you are making me regret that decision. Now either get back to work, or go back to the lab,” Julian said sternly as he turned away from Barry. Barry rolled his eyes and started walking behind Julian. He only looked back once more, only to see nothing.  
***  
It happened again two days later. He was running through Central City to catch the nights meta- a meta with telekinesis. Cisco called her The Curve since the first thing she did was bend electrical towers in Central to cause a power outage. 

  
As Barry was running to the docks, he felt a pull from the speed force. He looked to his side to see the black blur with the gold lightning once more. Barry tried to make out who, or what, the blur was, but it was vibrating so quickly that even Barry couldn’t tell what exactly it was that he was looking at. 

  
He must’ve been looking at the figure for too long because before he knew it, he was laying on the ground, looking at the sky. His head spun and his vision was blurry and splotchy. Before he passed out, Barry couldn’t help but notice how to sky was darker and emptier that night when compared to others.  
***  
Barry groaned as his heavy eyelids fought their way open. The lights around him were far too bright and the silence was screaming in his ear.

  
“What happened?” Barry grumbled as he attempted to sit up. He ultimately failed. He heard foot steps as he settled back into the bed he was laying in. Barry looked around at his surroundings. He quickly figured out that he was laying in the all too familiar bed in the medbay at S.T.A.R. Labs. 

  
“We should really be asking you that,” Cisco said as he entered the room. He heard the clicks of Caitlin’s heels, indicating that she was only a little behind Cisco.

  
“What happened back there, Barry? Your vitals were fine, the comms were working, but then all of a sudden your blood pressure spiked and your comms went out. We found you passed out on Fifth and Olive,” Caitlin said with concern. “You’re lucky Wally found you before anyone else did.”

  
Barry furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted to remember what happened. He remembered running, then hitting something. He then remembered the thing that had been haunting him for months- the black blur.

  
“The others should probably be here for this one.” Caitlin’s eyes widened ever so slightly and Cisco raised an eyebrow at Barry.

  
“I’ll go call Joe,” Cisco said as he left the room.  
***  
Barry was up and mobile by the time the Wests arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry paced around the Cortex with his head in his hands as everyone waited for him to say something.

  
“Well?” Wally asked.

  
“This  _thing_ ,” Barry started as he stopped in front of the console. “This  _blur_  has been following me. For months. This black blur with gold lightning. I have no idea who it is, or what it is, or what it wants from me, but it only seems to be following me.”

  
“So another speedster?” Iris stated.

  
“I’m assuming so because it was running at the same speed as me,” Barry shrugged as he stared at the rest of the group.

  
“Are you sure it wasn’t a time wraith?” Cisco added in.

  
“Nah, it wasn’t running after me. It was vibrating really quickly though, so I couldn’t make out any features.”

  
“That’s really odd,” Caitlin said as she leaned forward in her chair. “You said you’ve been seeing this blur for months now? How com you didn’t tell us sooner?”

  
“I thought I as just seeing things or something. Last night was the first time I’ve ever seen it up close.”

  
“Two night ago, actually,” Joe chimed in. Barry’s eyes widened.

  
“Two nights?” Barry asked, scandalized. Joe nodded. “Julian’s gonna kill me.”

  
“No he’s not.”

  
“You’ll be fine, Barry.”

  
Barry took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was only six in the evening, so he figured that he should stop by work so Julian didn’t skin him the next day or something.

  
“I’m gonna go stop by the lab,” Barry sighed as he slipped on his coat. “Wish me luck!”

  
Barry sped out of the room before 

  
“Barry’s a dead man,” Joe chuckled as he pushed himself against the wall so he was no longer leaning against it. He walked over to Iris so he could walk her and Wally out of the Labs. 

  
“Mhm,” Iris hummed, a soft laugh chasing it.  
***  
Barry prepared himself for the worst as he walked into the lab. He didn’t dare look at Julian until he set his satchel down on his desk.

  
“Hey,” Barry said hesitantly as he leaned against his desk.

  
“Dare I ask where you’ve been the past two days, Mr. Allen?” Julian asked without looking up from his files. “It’s a wonder you still have a job here.”

  
“It’s a long story.”

  
“I’ve got time.”

  
“I was sorta unconscious, so,” Barry said as he pushed himself away from the desk in favor of sitting in his seat.

  
“ _Unconscious_.”

  
“Mhm.”

  
“And  _how_  did you manage to do that?” Barry brushed him off, ignoring the question. 

Barry stared at Julian. His fellow CSI was wearing a light blue button up with a navy tie that had thin, diagonal, white striped. His hair was pushed out of his face, so his sparkling blue eyes were on full display.

  
“You look nice today.”

  
“Shut up, Allen,” Julian said as he looked back down at his work. Barry smiled when he saw the faintest of blushes tainting Julian’s cheeks. At least he had done something right that day.  
***  
As the weeks went by, Barry had more and more short rendezvous with the black blur. He still had not the slightest clue as to who it was, but he knew for sure it was a person in a black suit. His mind kept traveling back to how Zoom looked before the time wraiths carried him away into the speed force, but he brushed it up. Zoom was long gone, trapped within the speed force. There was no way he could’ve possibly made it out to get to Barry.

  
Along with the mystery blur, Julian and Barry had became somewhat friends. They silently agreed to try to push aside their differences and try to get along. Turns out, they had quite a lot in common.

  
Barry sat on the couch in Julian’s apartment with a soft blanket covering his legs. Julian sat a few inches away from Barry as they watched a movie. Barry genuinely had no idea what the movie was, or what it was about. He found that he was more interested in watching Julian watch the movie than actually watching it.

  
“Take a picture, Allen, it will last longer.” Barry laughed before taking out his phone and snapping a picture. Julian frowned as he paused the movie and turned his head to face Barry.

  
“You do realize that that’s just a figure of speech, correct?”

  
“Yeah, but why pass off the opportunity if you’re offering.” Julian glared at Barry before adverting his attention back to the screen and hitting play. After about fifteen minutes, Julian spoke up.

  
“Are you even watching this?”

  
“Honestly? No.” Julian sighed as he stopped he movie. 

  
“This is an awful movie, isn’t it,” Julian chuckled.

  
“Glad to see we agree on something,” Barry teased as he shifted closer to Julian. 

  
“I think that we can also agree on the fact that you look very nice tonight,” Julian hummed. Barry raised his eyebrow at Julian.

  
“Oh, really now?”

  
“Really.”

  
“Do you think we could also agree on the fact that us kissing would be a very good idea?” Instead of responding, Julian grabbed Barry by the sweater and pressed his lips against his. 

  
Barry couldn’t help but think that this was turning out to be the best night ever.  
***  
Barry’s luck quickly changed when he encountered the black blur. Cisco decided that the black blur was too tacky of a name for the mystery speedster, so he coined the blur the Black Flash. 

  
As the Flash and the Black Flash ran side by side, the Black Flash suddenly halted. Barry quickly stopped with it. 

  
The two were hidden away in a dim alleyway where the only thing lighting it up were the street lamps on either ending of the alley. 

  
“Who are you?” Barry called out to the Black Flash. The speedster laughed as they stepped forward closer to Barry. Barry gulped as he watched the figure slowly move closer.

  
“You know who I am, Barry,” the voice growled. Barry’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be.

  
“No,” Barry gasped. Barry took off his cowl and took a brave step forward. He needed to come closer to see the truth for himself.

  
The other Flash followed suit, tearing off his mask. Barry’s suspicious were only confirmed when he came face to face with one deformed Hunter Zolomon. Zoom.

  
“What are you doing here, Zoom?”

  
“Why, preparing for tomorrow of course!” Barry’s heart sped up with anxiety as the two speedsters circled around each other. 

  
“Tomorrow?”

  
“Well, you did foil my plans to destroy the multiverse, so I figured that destroying this Earth was suitable revenge.”

  
“I’ll stop you, just like I did last time.” Zoom laughed.

  
“You see, I learned from my past mistakes. You won’t be able to stop me this time, Flash,” Zoom said with a smirk. Barry gulped. 

  
“You’re wrong. The Speed Force is on my side. They’ll take you back in and they won’t ever let you out.”

  
“We’ll see about that,” Zoom said. “You have twenty-two hours to say goodbye. See you soon.”  
***  
Everyone gaped at Barry when he told them the true identity of the Black Flash.

  
“What do you mean Zoom’s back?” Caitlin exclaimed, clearly the most distressed out of them all. 

  
“I don’t know how he got out of the speed force, but he did and now he’s planning to destroy this Earth.”

  
“How is that even possible?”

  
“I think he’s recreating the machine from when he tried to take out the multiverse. I will stop him. I’ve done it once, and I can do it again.”

  
Joe slumped into his chair, letting out a loud exhale. “It never ends, does it?”

  
“Tell me about it,” Barry sighs.

  
“So, you’re just going to make a time remnant and do what you did last time?” Cisco asked hesitantly. They never talked about how Barry’s time remnant killed himself, so he didn’t know how to approach the situation.

  
“Yes, whatever it takes,” Barry said. The rest of the team nodded, sad looks on their faces. They all sat in silence until Iris’ phone went off. She sighed as she read the message. 

  
“I’m so sorry guys, but they need me back at CCPN,” Iris said, putting her phone back in her pocket. “You listen to me though, Barry Allen. You kick his ass.”

  
Barry smiled for the first time that day and watched as his best friend left the building.   
***  
The next day, the world was in chaos. Everything around them looked like it was stuck in a sand storm as the anti matter from Zoom’s new machine started to make the Earth crumble.

  
Civilians screamed, news stations were running about filming whatever they could. Nobody knew what was going on. Nobody except for Barry Allen.  
Barry quickly found Zoom, who was standing in front of the machine, waiting for Barry.

  
“I’m surprised to see you’ve decided to spent your last hour with me, Flash.”

  
“This isn’t my last hour. It’s yours.”

  
“Oh really now? Let’s see about that.” 

  
And so the two fought. They threw punches, kicks, and lighting. Yellow and gold lightning flickered around each other as they fought to the death. Both speedsters knew only one of them was getting out of this quarrel alive, and both were determined for it to be them.

  
Barry threw the final punch that sent Zoom’s body to the ground. He watched as Zoom’s body deteriorated away into what he could only assume was the speed force.

  
Barry wiped the blood off the side of his mouth before looking up at the anti matter machine in front of him. His eyes flickered with lightning before he took off. 

  
Almost instantly, his time remnant appeared next to him and started running around the power source at the base of the machine. The plan was to do what Barry had done last time he faced off with Zoom, except now that Zoom was out of the picture, the remnant could run around the power source while Barry saved people.

  
That was only the plan though. Barry had gone back to the machine when he noticed that the beam emitting from it wasn’t shutting down. It was actually rising faster. He knew he had a big problem on his hands when he watched his time remnant deteriorate, even though the machine hadn’t been shut down.

  
“Guys,” Barry said into the comms. “We have a problem.”

  
“Why hasn’t it stopped?” Cisco asked.

  
“The remnant is gone, Zoom is gone, but the machine is still going. I think running around the power source made our problem worse,” Barry said, breathing rapidly. 

Barry then took off running again, this time inside the machine. He tried and he tried, but to no avail. The machine just kept running.

  
He eventually stopped running and stood in front the the machine once more.  
Barry’s heart thudded in his chest as he looked at the mess in front of him. He couldn’t stop it. No matter how fast he ran, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t fix this. He couldn’t save Central City.

  
“Guys, the anti matter… the storm, it’s weakening me. I don’t have much longer until I run out of energy.”

  
“You have to try, Barry,” Caitlin responded through the comms.

  
“You don’t think I’m trying?”

  
“Maybe try doing multiple time remnants?”

  
“Caitlin, I don’t have enough power to do that anymore,” Barry murmured. He felt defeated until an idea sprang into his head. He started running again.

  
“Barry, talk to us,” Iris said.

  
“I have a plan. I’m going to make one last remnant, and together, me and the remnant, we can stop this.”

  
“But Barry, that means-”

  
“I know what that means, Iris.”

  
“You don’t-”

  
“I have to. What’s one life to the whole world?” Barry got no response after that. He continued to run. Anxiety and worry flooded his system. He took a big gulp of air before clearing his throat.

  
“I’m so sorry, guys,” Barry started.

  
“Mom and Dad, I know you can’t hear me but I love you both, so much,” Barry whimpered through the comms. 

  
“Barry, don’t talk like that,” Iris coaxed. “You’re going to make it out of this.”

  
“The time remnant by itself won’t be fast enough to stop the storm from eating this Earth,” Barry choked as he continued to run. He ran faster than he’s ever ran before. Faster than when he was up against the Reverse Flash or Zoom. 

  
“Joe,” Barry choked out.

  
“I’m here Barr.”

  
“Thank you for raising me like one of your own. You may not be my biological dad, but you’ve been one hell of a father and I will be forever grateful to have had such an inspiring man raise me,” Barry said shakily.

  
“Iris, thank you for being there for me from the start and always believing in me, even when nobody else did. You have so much talent and so much potential, you are going to do amazing things, not only as a reporter, but also as Iris West.”

  
“Wally, keep working for your dreams. You are one of the most intelligent and determined people I have ever met and I know that you can accomplish anything. Please, help keep this city safe when I’m gone.”

  
“Cisco… I know I’ve hurt you far too many times and you’ve forgiven me regardless. I am forever in your debt for all the amazing things you have done for me. Without you, the Flash wouldn’t exist. You not only inspire me, but you’ve helped inspire this city. Thank you for being my best friend.”

  
“Caitlin, I know this is going to make you cringe, but I hope that you find happiness soon. Don’t let my passing change you. You deserve the world, Cait. Thank you for always being there for me and fixing me whenever I messed up. Don’t blame yourself for this, please.”

  
All that Barry could hear over the comms were his family’s sniffles.  _His family_. Team Flash was better than he could ever dream of; the best family he could’ve ever asked for. It tugged at Barry’s heart knowing that he would never be able to repay them for everything they have done for him over the years.

  
“Can we tell the world who saved Central City, Barry?” Iris asked over the comms. Her voice was jaded, scratchy from all her crying.

  
“Tell the world about Team Flash. I’m not the only one out here right now, guys. You are all here with me.”

  
Barry looked around him as he ran at a steady pace.  _It was time_.

  
“I love you all so, so much,” Barry whispered. “Bye, guys. Thank you for the best and most crazy life a guy could ask for.”

  
And with that, Barry clicked his comms off. He wanted to spare his family from hearing anything that was about to happen.

  
Then, he ran.

  
Barry ran faster than he’s ever run before. He ran against the anti matter, forcing it back into the machine. 

  
He looked to his side and his time remnant smiled weakly at him. They both knew this was it. With their combined power, they would be able to stop the anti matter from swallowing the Earth as a whole.

  
It hurt. Barry felt his legs stiffen as the anti matter worked against him. He forced himself to run faster, to be better. He heard all the enemies of his past encouraging him to run. He heard his parents telling him to go faster. He wanted to stop, but he knew he couldn’t. He legs screamed and his body ached, but he pushed himself harder. It would all be over soon.

  
The thing was, more than his life was at stake. It was all on the Flash to save the world. It was all on Barry Allen to save Central City.

  
Barry screamed as tears streamed down his face. Memories of his past flew passed him. He was running so fast that he was watching the time stream fly past him. He saw Oliver and Team Arrow, the Legends, Team Supergirl. He saw the old timeline, Flashpoint, and the new timeline and watched as they all smushed together. He watched how he got his powers. He watched his both his parents get killed. He watched his life. A pang of nostalgia coursed through him as he pushed himself to his breaking point.

  
Barry screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt himself deteriorating away. He felt light as he continued to run. It was starting to get easier. He felt like he could finally breathe as he wasted away. He was free.

  
Just as the last bits of Barry Allen were starting to fade away from the Earth, the anti matter shut down. As it shattered to the ground, the Flash suit went with it. And just like that, the Flash was gone. 

Barry Allen was dead.

***  
Julian walked into the lab to see Joe standing at Barry’s desk with a box in his hand. Julian furrowed his brows together as he stared at the detective. He set his briefcase down on his desk before addressing the other person in the room.

  
“Detective West,” Julian stated. “What’s with the box? I told Barry he could stay in here months ago.”

  
Joe didn’t say anything to Julian. He only set the box down and turned towards the other man. 

  
“I’m packing up his things,” Joe said with a weak voice. This made Julian even more confused. He watched as Joe started by putting Barry’s pencil cup into the box, then the folders, then the notebooks, then the family pictures. Julian only spoke up again once he reached Barry’s name plate. 

  
“Did he get fired?” Julian asked. He was confused and he absolutely hated being confused, especially when it came to his coworkers. Perhaps that’s why he hated Barry at first, the man was a living mystery. 

  
Joe slammed the name plate on the table before setting his hands down on the edge of the desk, gripping so hard onto it that his knuckles were as white as snow. The older man was hunched slightly.

  
“He’s gone.” Julian’s heart stopped momentarily. He then shook his head. Barry couldn’t be gone gone, the kid wasn’t that idiotic to go and get himself killed. He probably jetted off to go chase after a crazy conspiracy. 

  
“Gone?” Julian inquired. “I told him that if he went off to Starling again without letting me know I’d-”

  
“No, Julian,” Joe whispered. He turned around so he could face Julian. It was only then that he noticed Joe’s bloodshot, watery eyes. Julian’s stomach dropped. “He’s dead.”

  
“What?” Julian whispered. Julian tried his best to keep his emotions in check. Nobody knew about Barry and Julian’s relationship so Joe wouldn’t get why he’d be acting so stressed. It wasn’t that him and Barry didn’t want to tell everyone, it was just the fact that there never was a good time to. Guess it was too late for that now.

  
“Meet me at S.T.A.R. Labs in an hour,” Joe said hoarsely as he picked up the full box. He exited the lab without a second word.

  
Looked like Julian wasn’t getting any work done today after all.  
***  
Julian walked into S.T.A.R. Labs in a trance. He had never been inside the infamous facility before, so it was all rather peculiar. 

  
When he entered the cortex, he was surprised to not only see Detective West, but also Iris, Wally, Caitlin, and Cisco. They all had bloodshot eyes and distressed looks on their faces.

  
“You asked me to come here?” Julian asked. Joe gestured towards the seat in the middle of the cortex. Barry’s seat.

  
Julian sat down. He genuinely had no idea why he was here. 

  
“So, we don’t know if you know this or not, but Barry owns the facility,” Caitlin started. 

  
“I did not.”

  
“Did Barry ever tell you who killed his mom and dad?” Iris asked.

  
“He didn’t want to talk about that quite yet, so I never pushed it.”

  
“Good man,” Joe whispered.

  
“Let’s just get straight to the point,” Cisco muttered, his voice sounding the most broken out of them all. He had just lost his brother, and now he lost his best friend. “The only reason we’re telling you this is because we all know you and Barry were dating. And yes it was that obvious. Anyways, The Reverse-Flash, also known as Harrison Wells killed his mom. Zoom, aka the meta from Earth-2 that terrorized the city last year killed his dad. And who helped get rid of them, Julian?”

  
“The Flash.”

  
“Look behind you,” Cisco said. Julian craned his head. Suddenly, a light turned on, revealing the Flash suit. Julian brought his hand to his mouth as he quickly turned away from the suit. It almost felt wrong to look at it, now that he knew the truth.

  
“You’re telling me that Barry was the Flash?” Everyone nodded. “It all makes sense now.”

  
“Basically what happened yesterday was, Zoom came back. Barry never killed him, time wraiths from the speed force took him before he could even think about killing him. Somehow, Zoom broke free. Instead of destroying the multiverse, he now had his sight on destroying this Earth, as a way to get revenge on Barry.”

  
“And Barry sacrificed himself to save the world.” Everyone nodded. Julian sighed as he slumped in his chair. 

  
Tears slipped freely down Julian’s face. Barry Allen was truly a hero after all.   
***  
That night, Julian laid wide awake in bed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was watching him. He tossed and he turned, trying to sleep, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but luck truly just wasn’t on his side anymore.

  
As he sat up in bed, a flash of light erupted into his room. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but his heart stopped when he saw who it was standing in the orangey-yellow light.

  
“Barry?” Julian asked with a watery voice. He was confused, shocked, angry, amazed- practically every emotion.

  
“Hi, Julian.”

  
“What-how-”

  
“It doesn’t matter,” Barry whispered as he sat down on the edge of Julian’s bed.

  
“You’re dead though.”

  
“Yeah,” Barry chuckled. “Kind of, I guess.”

  
“Kind of?”

  
“I’m in a level of a speed force.”

  
“The thing your team was telling me about.” Barry nodded.

  
“They told me that I won’t ever be able to get out of here,” Barry said. “But I’m okay.”

  
“Are you with your parents?”

  
“Yeah, they’re next to me right now. I doubt you can see them though,” Barry said, a smile of pure joy on his face. Julian’s heart ached as he stared longingly at Barry.

  
“I miss you,” Julian whispered, his eyes filling up. It was hard for Julian to open up to anyone after closing himself off for so many years. And now that he lost the person that he felt the closest to was a stab right in the heart.

  
“Hey,” Barry whispered softly, wiping the tears off Julian’s cheeks. “It’s alright. I’m okay.  _You’ll_  be okay.”

  
“Why did you come here?” Julian asked hoarsely. Barry looked down at his lap, sighing heavily.

  
“I just wanted to check in on everyone, make sure they’re all okay. I’ve only been able to be in somewhat of a human form with you though. I think that everyone else just isn’t ready to see me again. I get why though.”

  
“This is still hard to get my head around, but I think I understand.” Barry nodded. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Julian’s forehead.

  
“I’m sorry, Julian. I have to go now.”

  
“Why so soon?”

  
“It’s… complicated. I’ll try to come back. I promise.” And with that, Barry flashed Julian a smile. “I’m okay, really. Please try to be happy for me. Please don’t forget me.”

  
“I never could, even if I wanted to, Allen.” Barry laughed with that golden smile of his. Julian felt whole for a split second.

  
“Bye, Julian.” 

  
Barry walked into the light, which caused the light to close up before vanishing into thin air. Julian stared at the wall for the rest of the night.  
***  
A few weeks later, a stature of the Flash was put up next to the harbor, much like they did for Laurel when she died.

  
There were lots of tears of sadness and happiness as they remembered all the good things that not only the Flash did, but also Barry Allen.

  
From that day forward, the people remembered the Flash as someone who was not only a hero by night, but also by day. The statue stood tall, representing justice for everyone in Central City. 

  
The world would forever remember Barry’s sacrifice, for not only the city, but also for the world. His love for humanity and the greater good would forever protect the city from harm. 

Barry Allen’s legacy would live on forever.


End file.
